<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Never Seem to Run Out of Things to Say by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565510">You Never Seem to Run Out of Things to Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Inspired, Mutual Pining, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Another bonus fic! i.e., any "bonus" fics are actually back-burner song fics that I knew I would eventually discover inspiration for. This is one of those times. I have read these amazing fics, Read Between the Lines by dontkissthewriter &amp; Love Letter by abuskinswarrior, the first one inspired the second and now both have inspired me to write you all this. Mine will be about the Reader finding out about Spencer's love letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Never Seem to Run Out of Things to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493918">Read Between The Lines</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthewriter/pseuds/dontkissthewriter">dontkissthewriter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the story of a girl<br/>
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br/>
And while she looked so sad in photographs<br/>
I absolutely love her<br/>
When she smiles</p><p>Now how many days in a year<br/>
She woke up with hope<br/>
But she only found tears<br/>
And I can be so insincere<br/>
Making her promises never for real<br/>
As long as she stands there waiting<br/>
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes<br/>
Now how many days disappear<br/>
When you look in the mirror<br/>
So how do you choose</p><p>Your clothes never wear as well the next day<br/>
And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br/>
You never seem to run out of things to say</p><p>•Spencer•</p><p>"You're drooling there, again, Pretty Boy." </p><p>I shot up from my desk as I heard Morgan snicker at me, obviously laughing at the fact that I've, once again, been caught dreaming of...her. Y/N's only been working here with us for the past three years and I have barely said five words to her outside of what we do for a living. Morgan guessed within the first year that I'd developed a ridiculous crush on her. Next, was J.J. Wouldn't surprise me a bit, if by now, everyone in the office knew of my feelings...well, everyone except Y/N. Earlier this week, I gave in, and told my mother about her in my latest letter. </p><p>Last night, surprisingly, she wrote back, saying that I should reveal my feelings for her. Sooner, rather than later. As I read further, my mother went on to suggest I write down my feelings, rather I choose to let Y/N read it or not. That would be up to me. Could I? I kept that thought with me for the rest of the week. Which was part of what I'd been dreaming about when Morgan so thoughtfully woke me up. And yes, I was drooling on my desk. Great. </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"Yeah, shut up, Morgan!" </p><p>I froze. There she was. It had been an oddly slow day at work, so we were all near the end of our shift. I dared to look at her, taking in her choice of attire, how her hair fell down her back, and the fact that even when she did wear make-up, it was light and easy on the eyes. Wait. She was wearing her 'going out' outfit. Shit. Morgan had feigned offense, knowing full well that she had heard his remark towards me. She was always coming to my defense. It was nice. </p><p>"Wow, Y/N, who's the lucky man tonight?" </p><p>J.J. had just stepped out of her office, about to get on the phone with her boyfriend, Will. That was one bullet I was glad to of dodged. I love J.J. But, I quickly learned we we far more compatible as platonic best friends and nothing more or less. Though, the fact that she knew of my resounding feelings, made what she said to Y/N hurt a little more than intended. </p><p>"Oh, uhh, Tom? No...Neil? Honestly, I don't remember. He's someone who stopped me on my way out the door getting coffee yesterday. I figured getting drinking couldn't hurt." She sighed and looked over at me, giving a small smile my way. "But, all it's going to be is drinks. I've got my eye on someone else." My heart broke into what felt like a thousand shards. Each one ready to cut me with each word she said next. "It's a silly little crush, I know, but, oh, I don't know." She blows a raspberry into the air as she exhausts herself into her chair. </p><p>"Y/N, if you like someone else, why not go after them?" </p><p>Emily had rounded the corner as Y/N was talking to J.J. I wasn't the only one to clock the look and smile she gave me. "Believe me, Emily, I wish I could. But, it's...complicated. I get the feeling he'd rather be married to being single, than to even give me a second look." I watched as her smile broke. Her eyes began to well. I felt my fists clench. Maybe I should write that letter. Help pour out all my aches and pains with it. She's clearly hung up on someone. Someone who isn't me. God, of course she'd be into someone whose not me. </p><p>"Hey, uh, I'll see you all Monday," I waived to everyone as I grabbed my messenger bag, flinging it over my shoulder as I darted for the elevator. Just as I saw it opening, I heard a voice call out from behind me. </p><p>"Yeah, I'd better get going too, don't want to be late." </p><p>As I walked inside the lift and went to turn around, Y/N made it inside right before the doors came to a close. I gave her a small smile, hoping for the ride down to remain as silent as it was, now. "Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here?" I blinked. For once, I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to be as far away from her as possible until I can learn to let her go, for she'd never willingly be mine, in any lifetime. "Spencer, are you okay?" I turned slowly to look at her. She appeared worried. I made myself turn away, for fear that my love for her will pour out in spoken words in front of her instead of with ink on a page. </p><p>"Sorry, just, uhh, headaches. Going home to rest, I promise, I'm okay." </p><p>I'm not. I don't know yet, if I ever will be. The doors opened up and I made my escape the second I was able to. I couldn't drive fast enough home. Once inside my apartment, I dropped my bag and sat at my desk, paper in front of me and a pen in my hand. </p><p>I don't know why I'm writing this. I already know that even by scribbling my feelings down on paper for you, they'll still be there, inside me, refusing to leave. I didn't even realize you had feelings for someone. Here, I was being selfish, thinking I could hold you at arm's length, and keep you there. I hate myself right now. For letting myself fall with no intention of getting back up. You carry my heart with you every day, and yet, you'll never know it.</p><p>If anything, right now, all I want to do is drop this pen and go find you. Wherever you are and steal you away from your date. Just as it made me smile, hearing you didn't expect romance tonight, I frowned at the notion that you already knew who you wanted...and worse, is that it wasn't me. You and I have been friendly for a while, but, I couldn't risk you potentially leaving me in the future. This was, even when you do eventually leave, because everyone has at some point, I'm hoping it won't hurt near as much.</p><p>Now, it seems that simply by not sharing my feelings with you, about you, I've inevitably pushed you away, still. I understand that what I feel for you can't be love. I don't really know you, I haven't allowed myself the liberty. But, I want to get to know you. So bad. I do know that I am so unbelievably infatuated by you. The moment we met, I knew I would find myself crushing on you. And all you did was understand that I didn't want to shake your hand. Ironically, now, all I want to do is touch every part of you...with every part of me. </p><p>Whoever he is, the guy you're clearly so wrapped around...well, I hope he either already loves you or is willing to, only because you deserve no less. Even if it can never be with me. Oh god, I want it to be me. </p><p>•Reader•</p><p>knock, knock</p><p>Right now, I am standing outside Spencer Reid's apartment. Why? I don't really know. What I do know is that I realized I didn't want to keep setting myself up with poor dates, with guys who just weren't...him. The way Spencer acted while we rode the elevator, that was the most interaction we've had together since I started. I'm well aware that the team knows of my crush on him, and I'm aware he harbors feelings for..someone, I just wish I knew who. I wish it was me. </p><p>I still don't remember my date's name. I hardly ever remember their names. I keep looking to hide from the loneliness I feel, crushing on a co-worker who is blind as they come to doing their job when it's someone they see everyday. I hate that I've deduced myself to this type of behavior. It's really unlike me. I never sleep with any of them. But, none of them even compare to Spencer. I chose to keep my distance, try and be professional, but on occasion, he'll give me a look, or I'll catch him licking his lips in deep concentration. It was driving me crazy. So, I took Emily's advice, and started dating. Though, I never intended on any second dates. My intentions were to try and attempt to make one Doctor jealous. It didn't seem to be working...until tonight. </p><p>"Who's there?" Spencer called out from behind his door. His voice broke me from my thoughts. </p><p>"Um, it's Y/N. Can I please come in?" I heard some papers shuffling and his two left feet make their way to the door. He opened it, slowly, as if not believing it was actually me out here. </p><p>"Y/N...what are you...I thought you had a date." Spencer cleared his throat. I could hear the pain in his voice this time. It nearly broke my heart. I decided to be blunt. </p><p>"I did, yes, but he's not you, Spencer." I watched as the man before me blinked rapidly at me. He opened the door a little more, gesturing for me to come inside. </p><p>"Y/N, did I um, did I hear you correctly?" I nodded, trying hard to regain control in my voice before I dare speak again. Spencer went over to his desk and pulled out some folded paper. He handed it to me. "Read it." </p><p>So I did. Every. Single. Word. He never wrote my name, but I could tell he was writing to me. "You wrote me a letter?" Spencer shook his head. My heart sank. </p><p>"I wrote my feelings down in hopes of getting rid of them," he said. "You were going out on dates. I just assumed that you would never want to go out with me." I had to stop him right there. </p><p>"Spencer, I have had quite the crush on you since I started. I figured you simply weren't the type to want to date your co-workers. I tried to follow suit." Again, he shook his head. </p><p>"Y/N, it's just a coincidence that you're my co-worker. But yes, having to see you and work with you every day, it didn't make ignoring you any easier." </p><p>"So, clearly, we like each other. And now, that we know, how about we go on a date? Together?" I waited for his reaction. I also was keenly aware that it was late and I was getting tired. </p><p>"Uhh, yes! I would like that." Spencer must've also noticed just how late it was. "Not to sound suddenly forward, but, um, you're welcome to spend the night." I wasn't sure if this man was even capable of coming on too forward. I dared him back. </p><p>"Good, I'm tired and I'm a cuddlier. Care to share your bed with me?" I tried to hold back the giggles tat threatened to leave my mouth as his ears turned a very dark shade a red. "I only want to cuddle. You would know that if we ever roomed together on cases." </p><p>"I don't know if I trust myself around you," Spencer confessed. I decided that tonight was all about being bold, so I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and silently instructed him to lead me to his bedroom. Once we were inside, I welcomed myself to his covers, telling him with my eyes that this was more than okay for me. Spencer tentatively got into his bed, keeping a safe distance away from me. I wasn't having that. </p><p>I scootched the few inches closer, keeping my eyes locked on his. I pressed my lips to his, soft and gentle. I was surprised that he kissed me back. With a smile on my face, I snuggled right up into him. "There will be more of that, after you take me out, Dr. Reid." </p><p>Now how many lovers would stay<br/>
Just to put up with this shit day after day<br/>
Now how did we wind up this way<br/>
Watching our mouths for the words that we say<br/>
As long as we stand here waiting<br/>
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose<br/>
Now how do we get there today<br/>
When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes</p><p>This is the story of a girl<br/>
Whose pretty face she hid from the world<br/>
And while she looks so sad and lonely there<br/>
I absolutely love her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>